When You Were
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Follow Andy & Ashley's relationship, from meeting to becoming best friends, to starting a relationship. - Andley one shot, check it out, please :)


_**When You Were...**_

* * *

**Author:_ ShininStarzz_**  
**Pairing: _Andley_**  
**Prompt: _Follow Andy & Ashley's relationship, from meeting to becoming best friends, to starting a relationship._  
****Disclaimer: _I don't own Andy, Ashley, or any other famous person who may or may not appear._**

* * *

**Enjoy guys, love you!**  
**-Kat xo**

* * *

_When you were 5, I met you for the first time._

"Mommy? Where are you and Daddy going?" the five year old boy looked up at his parents, his crystal blue eyes shining with innocent curiosity.  
"We're going out, Andy. Daddy's work is having a dinner party." Amy answered, smiling down gently at her son.  
"Can't I go too?" Andy asked, not wanting to be left behind.  
"Sorry kiddo, grownups only."  
Before Andy could protest, the doorbell rang.  
"That'll be the babysitter."  
As his parents rushed to the door, Andy ran to his bedroom, and flopped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Andy started to cry. His tears only flowed for a minute, before he felt his bed dip with a new weight. Someone began rubbing his back softly.  
"Hey now," a soft male voice began gently. "No need to cry, Andy."  
"Where's my Mommy?"  
"She and your Daddy left. They were gonna be late."  
"I want my Mommy." Andy whimpered.  
The five year old was confused, he didn't understand why his parents had left him alone with someone he didn't know.  
"I know you do, Andy."  
Andy looked up at his babysitter. His babysitter was a young boy of 13.  
"Hey, I'm Ashley." The boy smiled, picking Andy up and placing him on his lap.  
"H-hi, Ashwy." Andy snuggled into the teenager's chest, not really understanding why he trusted the teen, but feeling safe with him.  
"Andy?" Ashley looked down at the toddler.  
"Yeah, Ashwy."  
"Wanna watch TV?"  
"Can I watch Batman?" Andy's eyes lit up.  
Ashley chuckled. "Of course you can."  
Andy smiled, hugging Ashley. "Yay!"

* * *

_When you were 6, I became your best friend._

"Happy Birthday Andy."  
"Ashy!" Andy squealed, running over and hugging Ashley's legs.  
Ashley bent down and lifted Andy up so he could give his young friend a proper hug.  
"Did you have a good Christmas?"  
"It was great, I got loads of gifts! But I had to wait and open some today, because some were for both Christmas yesterday, and my birthday today."  
"Well, I got you two gifts. One for Christmas, one for your birthday." Ashley set Andy on the floor. "Let's go open them, yeah?"  
Andy grinned and tugged on Ashley's hand, pulling him into the living room.  
"Mommy, Ashy's here!"  
Amy looked up to see her six year old literally dragging his teenaged friend into the room.  
"Hello, Ashley. Good Christmas?"  
"Yeah, I got a new bass guitar!"  
"Ashy, can I have my pressies now, pwease?"  
"Sure buddy." Ash smiled.  
He sat on the floor, getting out two presents: one wrapped in '_Merry Christmas_' paper, the other in a Batman/'_Happy Birthday_' design.  
Andy eagerly tore open his Christmas present. Inside the Christmas wrapping was a Batman blanket.  
Andy squealed. "Thank you!"  
Before Ash could reply, Andy had begun tearing the wrapping off his birthday present. When he was done, he squealed again. He now had a Batman plushie.  
"Thank you Ashy!" Andy hugged Ashley happily.  
"You're welcome, kiddo."  
Andy beamed, running out of the room, and returning with a wrapped present which he handed to Ashley.  
The teenager looked at it, opening the tag and nearly dropped it. The tag read, in loopy child handwriting: _'To my best friend, Ashy, Merry Christmas. Love Andy.'_  
"I'm your best friend?"  
"Yeah. I don't have many friends. People at school think I'm odd."  
"Andy-"  
"Ashley, aren't you going to open your present?" Chris spoke up.  
"Huh? Oh... yeah." Ashley tore the wrapping off his present.  
Inside was a box, which Ash opened. Inside the box, laid a silver star necklace, with a golden outline.  
"Thank you, Andy." Ash put the necklace on, smiling happily.  
"Andy?"  
"Ashy?"  
"You're _my_ best friend."

* * *

_When you were __8, I had to move away_

"Ashley?" Andy bit his lip, looking up at his friend.

"Yeah buddy?" the nearly sixteen year old said looking down at Andy.

"Mom said you had something you needed to tell me?"

Ashley sighed. "Andy, I… I'm moving."

"W-what?"

"I'm moving, Andy." Ashley said softly. "My Dad has a new job in Texas, and they're shipping me off to my grandparents in California."

Andy burst into tears. "You can't move! You're my only friend, Ash."

Ashley bent down and engulfed his young friend in a hug. "I'm sorry, Andy. I don't want to go, but I have to. I'm so, so sorry." Ashley kissed Andy's forehead.

He lifted Andy up into his arms, and carried the sobbing boy to his room. Laying his young friend down onto the Batman bedspread, Ashley picked up the Batman plushie, and handed it to Andy. Andy clutched the toy like a lifeline, still sobbing softly.

"Andy…" Ashley whispered, climbing onto the bed. He hugged Andy, letting the boy sob on his chest. He held him until Andy fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional pain.

Ashley sat up, tucking his young friend in the covers, writing him a quick note which he placed on the pillow. He kissed Andy on the forehead, and wiped away a stray tear.

When Andy woke up he was alone. His heart ached, and he didn't understand why. Noticing the note, he opened it, scanning the words on the page, reading Ashley's words and letting out a little sob, not knowing how to feel.

_Dear Andy,  
Again, I'm sorry I had to leave you.  
I love you, you know? You're my best friend and you __**always **__will be, I promise.  
I swear I'll never forget you, Andy.  
We'll see each other again one day, I promise. As soon as I can, I'm coming back to Ohio so I can be with my buddy again.  
I love you, Andy, stay strong for me._  
_-Love your Ashy xo_

* * *

_When you were __15, I found you again_

"Yo fag, go slit your wrists you little emo!"

Andy felt tears pricking his eyes. He breathed heavily, willing the tears to not fall.

Since he lost his best friend, Andy gave up. He hadn't stayed strong like Ashley wanted him too. He grew weak from the taunting, but he could never turn to a blade. Oh no. Yes he wanted to, oh God, how he wanted it - to feel the blade drag across his flesh, tearing into his skin, and get stained with his crimson liquid. He wanted to feel his blood run down his arm. He wanted to pick up the knife and plunge it into his heart. To die. To let the pain just end.

But he couldn't. Because every time he picked up a blade, he saw his Ashley's smiling face, telling him he was the best friend in the world, and that he loved him.

He. Loved. Him.

Andy slammed his locker shut, storming down the hallway. The taunting continued, following him, but he didn't care. The only thing that was only his mind was_: How long have I loved him? Have I loved Ashley since the day he left?_

_**~Time Lapse~**_

When Andy got home, he heard his mother laughing softly.

"Andy will be delighted to see you again, he's missed you."

"I've missed him, too. Hard to believe he's nearly sixteen."

Pushing the living room door open, Andy stumbled into the room.

He gasped looking at the man who stood there, looking back at Andy in equal shock.

"Andy?"

"Ashy… Y-you came b-back!" Andy cried.

Ashley ran over and engulfed Andy in a hug. "Of course I came back! I promised you, didn't I?"

"I missed you!" Andy sobbed.

"I missed you too, buddy. I missed you too."

_When you were __16, you became mine_

Ashley parked his car. Getting out, some students gave him weird looks, while others (the emo/goth kids and the generally nice, accepting kids) smiled or waved.

Today, Ashley was taking Andy to the movies tonight so they could hang out. He waited by the hood, absent-mindedly texting Andy's mother if it was alright if Andy stayed over at his place for the weekend. He quickly got a reply saying that was fine, and she'd drop off some of Andy's clothes, because it was Friday anyway, and to make sure Andy did his homework.

Suddenly Ashley heard a weak cry.

"_Stop!"_

He looked at the gathering crowd of jocks, cheering on something.

Andy still hadn't found him, and Ashley had a bad feeling in his gut. He ran over, pushing his way to the front. There, crumpled on the floor, was Andy.

Andy, only 16, being kicked and beaten up by a jock who had to be a senior.

Ashley growled, dragging the jock off Andy and slamming him to the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Dude, let me go!" the jock whined.

"Let you go? _Let you GO?_ You really _think_ I'm gonna let you go when you're kicking the shit out of my friend?!" Ashley yelled.

"You're friends with that emo faggot?"

Ashley growled. "Choose your words carefully, you piece of shit! I'm also a _faggot_, as you put it! Yes, I'm friends with him." Ashley let go of the jock, who crumpled to the floor.

Ashley scooped Andy up into his arms and glared at the jocks who were staring in shock. "Hurt him again and you'll regret it."

Ashley walked back to his car, clutching Andy protectively. Andy was crying softly, clinging onto Ashley's shirt like a lifeline.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

Ashley looked at his best friend, and sighed softly. "C'mere, hun."

Andy curled up in Ashley's lap, crying softly into his best friend's chest.

"Oh, Andy…" Ashley whispered, rocking the teen softly.

"A-Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Andy looked up at his best friend, his crush, and gulped softly. His crystal eyes swam with tears, and he lent up, pressing his lips to Ashley's in a gentle kiss. Ashley kissed back, running his hands through Andy's soft hair. Ashley broke the kiss, and looked into those crystal pools.

"Andy… Are you sure th-this is what you want?"

"Yes." Andy whispered. "I w-want you, Ash. I love you. B-be m-mine?" Andy bit his lip.

Ashley chuckled, and gave Andy a soft kiss. "Of course I will."

Andy beamed, snuggling into his new boyfriend's chest.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, Ashy?" Andy asked, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too, honey."

_When you were __17, you freaked me out, and then made me understand_

"_A-Ashley?"_ Andy sobbed.

"Andy? Baby, why are you crying?" Ashley said.

"_Ashy…" _Andy whimpered.

"Hold on baby, I'm coming over okay?"

"_O-okay. I l-love you."_

"Love you too, honey. Be there soon."

-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-

Ashley knocked on Andy's front door.

It opened, revealing Amy. "Ashley… now's not a good time."

"Amy, please. Andy's just phoned me crying, and I'm freaking out. I don't know what's going on, please Amy, I need to see him." Ashley said, nearly crying.

Amy nodded, opening the door. "He's in his room."

"Thank you, Amy." Ashley hugged her and then ran up to his boyfriend's room.

"Andy?" Ashley knocked on the door. He opened it and the sight broke his heart.

Laid on the bed, crying his eyes out, was Andy.

"Baby?"

"Ashy?" Andy sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Honey…" Ashley climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who sobbed into his chest. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

Andy whimpered. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you, Andy."

Andy bit his lip, pressing down hard on the silver lip ring. "A-and you won't e-ever j-judge me?"

"Andy, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"You remember what was on the news a few years ago? They found a mutation in certain males which allowed them to get pregnant?"

"Y-yeah." Ashley said, not knowing what to expect.

"I have that mutation, Ash." Andy whispered.

"That's what you're crying about? The fact you're able to have kids of your own?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"Ash, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Ashley. You're going t-to be a f-father."

"You're… _Pregnant?_"

"Ash…"

Ashley kissed Andy softly. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

Andy giggled. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure we're kinda young, well you are, but we'll manage." Ashley kissed Andy's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Can't believe I'm gonna be a Momma." Andy rubbed his stomach gently.

"How did your parents take it?"

"They were shocked. Mom's okay with it, but Dad… He yelled at me, c-called me a f-freak. I don't know what he's gonna d-do."

Ashley stood up, "C'mon, babe."

Andy grabbed his hand. "Ashy, what are you doing?"

Ashley led Andy downstairs, into the living room where Chris sat with his head in his hands, a few empty bottles of beer sat by his feet.

"Daddy?"

Chris looked up to see his son and his son's boyfriend stood there. Ashley looked livid, while Andy was biting his lip ring.

"Andy… kiddo, I-"

"Daddy…" Andy walked forward. "You have to except this. I know it's hard to comprehend your teenage _son_ is pregnant with his 25 year old boyfriend's baby, but… you're gonna be a Grandpa."

"I know, Andy. I'm sorry."

"I know." Andy hugged Chris, before walking back to Ash and hugging him happily.

"I love you, Ashy."

"Love you too, darling." Ashley kissed Andy's forehead. "Love you too."

_When you were __18, you gave birth to our child_

Andy whined, rubbing his forehead. "Ashy?" he whined, rolling over.

Andy blinked; he was all alone in his bed. He tried sitting up, and the pain in his head intensified. "ASHLEY!"

He heard Ashley running up the stairs of their house. After Andy turned eighteen, they decided that it'd be best if they lived together, instead of Ashley staying over at Andy's place pretty much 24/7.

"Andy? Baby, you okay?" Ashley crashed into the room.

Andy whined. "You left me alone, Ashy, and my head hurts."

Ashley climbed into the bed. "Aww, my poor baby." He kissed Andy's forehead. "C'mon, sweetie, let's go downstairs."

Andy was about to protest, state his head was hurting too much to move, but Ashley picked Andy up. Andy whined softly, making grabbing motions towards his Batman plushie, which Ashley though was adorable. He picked up the toy, handing it to his boyfriend, before carrying the pregnant boy downstairs.

Ashley sat on the sofa, holding Andy protectively on his lap. He began rubbing Andy's stomach softly, smiling as he felt their child kicking. Andy was currently nine months pregnant, and their child, who they'd found out was going to be a boy, was due any day.

Andy curled in his boyfriend's lap, clutching his Batman plushie, and nuzzling Ashley's neck.

"You're so cute." Ashley whispered.

"Mmm… Sleepy." Andy said, softly.

"Go to sleep, baby."

Ashley laid his pregnant boyfriend on the sofa, laying his head on the plush cushions, and covered Andy with a blanket.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

"_ASHLEY!"_

Ashley dropped the book he was holding, running in the living room, where Andy laid with tears pouring from his crystal blue eyes.

"Andy?" Ashley knelt down in front of his boyfriend. "Babe-"

"M-my water j-just broke." Andy whimpered. "I-I'm scared."

"It'll gonna be okay, baby." Ash whispered, kissing Andy's forehead. "I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna get your bag, okay."

"Okay. H-hurry, Ashy."

"I will, baby."

-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-

"_Ah!"_ Andy screamed. _"Ashley, I'm gonna kill you!"_

Ashley bit his lip, pushing his way into the room. He instantly rushed over to his boyfriend's side.

"Sir, we understand you want to be here for your brother, but-"

Ashley stared at the nurse. "Are you _thick?_ I'm _not_ his brother, I'm his _boyfriend._ Damn you if you think I'm missing the birth of my child."

"His_ boyfriend?_ Fucking faggots."

Ashley snarled. "Get out."

"Happily."

"Fucking bitch."

Ashley sighed, squeezing Andy's hand softly.

"A-Ash. Ash it hurts."

"I know, baby." Ashley kissed Andy's forehead. "Keep going, love, you're doing great."

"I can't." Andy whimpered.

"Yes you can, baby."

"I can see the head!" the midwife said. "Andy, if you can get the shoulders out in one more push, you'll get to meet your baby."

Andy nodded, gripping Ashley's hand hard, and crying out and he pushed one last time, and hearing the soft cries of his son.

The midwife cut the umbilical cord as Ashley cooed encouragement to Andy.

"I'm so proud of you." Ashley whispered.

Andy smiled. "Ashy, I wanna see him."

The midwife smiled, handing a small bundle to Andy.

Andy held his son protectively, smiling happily as his son's blue eyes – the same crystal shade as his own – looked up at him.

"Hi, baby." Andy smiled. "I'm your Momma."

"And I'm your Daddy," Ashley said, leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone." The midwife said.

"Can you call my Mom? We tried earlier, but we couldn't get through."

"Of course, sweetheart." The midwife smiled, leaving the new parents to bask in their happiness.

"What are we calling him, Ashy?"

"I dunno, baby." Ashley bit his lip. "I like Daniel."

"So do I." Andy smiled. "How about Jacob for his middle name?"

"Hmm..." Ashley kissed Andy softly. "Daniel Jacob Purdy. I love it."

_When you were __20, I asked you the most important question of my life_

Ashley smiled softly.

His two year old son lay asleep, curled up his mother's lap. His mother was also asleep, holding his son protectively. Ashley couldn't help but softly 'Aw' at the sight of his lover and son looking this cute. He couldn't resist getting out his phone and snapping a photo, which he made his phone's wallpaper.

Ashley walked over, scooping his son out of Andy's arms. He carried his son to his bed, placing him gently on his bed, covering him with his Batman duvet.

Daniel stirred a little, cracking his eye open. "Daddy?"

"Hey kiddo." Ashley said, smiling.

"Is Momma still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Danny, Momma's still sleeping." Ashley nodded. "You should go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Tell Momma I love him."

"I will kiddo." Ashley kissed his son's forehead.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Ashley walked downstairs to find Andy stirring. "Danny?"

"I took him to bed, Andy."

Andy looked up to see his lover walking over to him. "Hey."

"Hey baby." Ashley bent down and kissed Andy's lips.

"I thought you wouldn't be finished at work for another hour." Andy pulled Ashley on top of him, giggling.

Ashley smiled, stroking Andy's hair. "I worked quickly. I missed you. I barely see you anymore."

"What do you mean? You see me and Danny every day."

"No," Ashley shook his head. "Andy, that's not what I meant."

"I don't understand, Ash."

Ashley sighed. He didn't know how to convey his thoughts in actual words. He decided to kiss his lover slowly, hoping the sweetness of the kiss might help Andy understand.

"I love you and Danny, I do. You know that, baby." Ashley sighed. "I guess I just miss having quality time with you. I'm always working, by the time I get home; you're tired from looking after Danny. I _miss_ you. I miss being able to take you out, I miss being able to just lay with you in bed all day, I miss being able to make love to you whenever I want. I miss you all the time and it's not _fair_. It's not fair, because I love you with every inch of my soul, and I just want some alone time with you. I love Danny. I _do_, how can I not? He's my _son_, I just… I need some time where's it's just… Us."

Andy looked up at his lover and smiled softly. "I miss those times too, Ash. But think of what we have. We have a life together, we have a son. Some people don't get this Ash, some are never given the chance, we're fucking blessed!"

"I know."

"I miss those times too, honey." Andy sighed. "I'll ask Mom if she'll look after Danny this weekend if you want."

"Okay." Ashley said, smiling at Andy.

He kissed Andy's forehead. "Danny wanted me to tell you he loves you."

Andy grinned. "I love our son."

Ashley smiled. "Me too."

_**~Time Lapse~**_

"I'm staying with Grandma and Grandpa all weekend?" Danny asked. "Why?"

Andy sighed, running the brush through his son's brown hair. "Your Daddy's treating me to a romantic weekend."

"Grownup stuff?" Danny said.

"Yes, honey, grownup stuff."

"Okay."

Andy placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "There, all done."

"_Andy? Where are the car keys?"_

"Last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen!"

"_Well they're not now!"_

"Have you tried looking in your jacket pocket?"

"_No."_

"Well look there then!"

"_Alright, alright!"_

Danny giggled. "Daddy's silly."

"Yup." Andy smiled. "Hey, you wanna watch TV?"

Danny nodded.

"C'mon then." Andy picked his son up, and bounded down the stairs.

"Momma!" Danny squealed. "Momma put me down!"

"Andy stop torturing our son."

"I'm not!" Andy protested. He placed his son on the floor, who bounded over to his father on the couch.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hi kiddo." Ashley ruffled his son's hair. "Is everything packed, babe?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for my Mom to get here, and then we can go." Andy smiled.

Andy sat down in his lover's lap, curling up happily in the warmth that was Ashley. Andy sighed happily, before pressing his lips to Ashley's in a sweet kiss. Ashley smiled, kissing back.

"Ew… Momma!"

"Hey! Your Daddy was doing it too!"

"You started it!"

Ashley chuckled. "You too are cute."

Andy grinned. "What can I say, Ash? He got that from you."

"Nah, the cute genes are definitely from you."

Andy blushed, giggling softly.

Danny grinned, looking at his parents. He didn't fully understand why his Momma was a man, when all his friend's Momma's were women, but he didn't care. He loved his Momma. Why did it matter if his Momma was a man anyway? His Momma loved his Daddy and his Daddy loved his Momma. That was what was meant to matter, right?

Danny turned his attention to the TV where _Spongebob Squarepants_ had just started.

"Yay, Spongebob!"

-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-

Andy giggled as Ashley picked him up and carried him to the bed. Ashley dropped Andy on the bed softly, before crawling over to the giggling mess that was his lover.

"You're so cute," Ashley murmured, leaning over and planting a kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy moaned happily. He reached up and wrapping his arms loosely around Ashley's neck.

"Andy…" Ashley pulled away. "Andy, I… I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Ash?"

Ashley bit his lip. "You know I love you, right?"

"Ashy, w-what's going on?"

"Andy…" Ashley sighed. He got up and opened his suitcase, grabbing a small, black box.

"A-Ash…" Andy gasped, his heart pounding furiously. _Is he seriously gonna ask me what I think he's gonna ask me?!_

"Andy, I love you. So much." Ashley said, pulling Andy into a sitting position. He knelt beside his lover, opening the box, revealing a silver ring, crusted with a blue crystal. "Baby, I love you. I'd _die_ for you, you… y-you and Danny mean the world to me… Andy… W-will you marry me?"

Andy whimpered softly, tears running down his face, leaving streaks of grey, as the eyeliner and mascara mixed with his tears. He stubbornly tried to wipe the tears away, his crystal blue eyes still pooling with liquid. A smile slowly stretched across Andy's face.

"Y-yes." Andy nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Ashley smiled, tears of his own making their way down his face, leaving streaks. He took the ring from the box, quickly placing the box on the nightstand, before softly grabbing Andy's left hand, and slipping the ring onto Andy's finger.

Andy smiled, squeezing Ashley's hand softly. "I love you."

Ashley smiled. "I love you too, baby."

Ashley stood up, and kissed his fiancé softly, conveying all his love. He engulfed Andy in a hug, burying his head in his baby's hair. "I love you so much!"

Andy kissed Ashley, moaning happily. "I love you too Ashy, I love you too."

_When you were __21, we tied the knot_

Ashley breathed. _This is it._

The nerves were getting to him, and he bit his lip. He looked out into the congregation, into the mass of people, into the sea of family and friends that had come to watch him marry his lover. To watch him formerly pledge his life to the man he loved more than anything else in this world, to watch him stand here and wed the mother of his child.

He directed his attention to his son, who clutched the Batman plushie Andy adored. After their son was born, the first gift Danny received from his mother was the Batman plushie Andy had gotten when he was six.

_Their son's first gift was the very first present Ashley had ever given Andy._

The piano started a soft tune which signalled it was officially starting. Ashley gulped, looking out at the sea of all the people who supported him and Andy.

And there he was.

Ashley gasped, taking in his lover's beauty. Andy walked down the aisle, his father on his left, his mother on his white. His body covered in attire that made Ashley weak at the knees. Black Vans moulded into skin-tight black jeans, which clad his legs, travelling upwards to meet the white shirt that was tucked into them. A black tuxedo jacket covered the shirt, his ensemble completed by a long black tie and his engagement ring. His long black hair hung around his shoulders, and his makeup was just eyeliner, which lay thick around his crystal orbs, and ruby red lipstick.

Andy's parents hugged him, and went to sit beside their Grandson. Andy walked forward to Ashley, who grabbed his hand and squeezed softly before letting go.

"You look beautiful, baby." Ashley said.

Andy blushed. "Th-thank you."

The Priest smiled at the couple. "Please be seated."

She cleared her throat quietly. "We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage between Ashley Purdy and Andrew Dennis Biersack. If anyone here has any reasons why these two should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Ashley smiled at his lover, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Andrew, do you take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ashley, do you take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Andrew, repeat after me: I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, take you, Ashley Purdy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both as we shall live."

"_I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, take you, Ashley Purdy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

"Ashley, repeat after me: I, Ashley Purdy, take you, Andrew Dennis Biersack, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"_I, Ashley Purdy, take you, Andrew Dennis Biersack, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

"Let us move onto the vows. Andrew?"

"Ashley, I've known you since I was a kid. When you had to move away, it killed me. It hurt to lose my best friend, but I had that note to help me through tough times. It said you loved me and you promised to always be my best friend. Now here we are, g-getting married and we have a son we adore. I love you, Ash. You're my best friend; you mean the world to me. I love you and I'm never letting you go."

"Andy, I love you. I met you when you were was 5, I became your best friend when you were 6, when you were 8 I had to leave, which killed me, but I found you again when you were 15. At 16, you became mine, and when you were 17 you told me you were pregnant, and at 18 you gave birth to our child. Last year, when you were 20, I proposed, and now we stand here, 21 and 29, in love, and looking forward to a lifetime together. I love you, Andy. I love you so much, baby, you don't even know." Ashley smiled, tears of joy running down his face.

"The rings?" the Priest asked, smiling.

The couple exchanged their rings, smiling happily, crying from pure joy. Luckily, both of them had worn waterproof eye-makeup so they wouldn't be left with black trails down their faces.

"By the power invested in me, by the Lord, God, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Ashley cupped Andy's face gently, pressing his lips to Andy's in a loving kiss. After a short while, he pulled away, smiling down at his new husband.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ash."

_**~Time Lapse~**_

Andy giggled as Ashley threw him gently on the bed. The couple had recently arrived in Caracas, Venezuela for their honeymoon, and had immediately proceeded to their honeymoon suite.

"I love you so much."

Andy giggled again. "Love you too, Ash."

Ashley smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips to Andy's. Andy sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Ashley's neck, and opening his mouth to Ashley's probing tongue.

Andy moaned as his husband's tongue met his own, and he felt himself harden against Ashley's own erection.

"A-Ash… Ashy, p-please… take me."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Ashley muttered against Andy's plush lips.

Ashley began stripping, as did Andy, and the couple were soon naked, kissing, and uncomfortably hard.

"Ashy, please." Andy whimpered. "Please, I need you."

Ashley kissed Andy softly, before grabbing some lube and slicking up three fingers. He pressed two in, instantly stretching his lover. As he worked a third finger in, he pressed deeper, hitting Andy's prostate.

Andy moaned loudly. "Ash… A-Ash, please."

Ashley went to reach for the lube again, but Andy grabbed his hand. "N-no. I w-want you dry."

"You sure?"

Andy nodded. "Please… F-fuck me."

Ashley lined his hips with Andy's, and thrusted in slowly. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, hoping to find Andy's prostate again. When Andy moaned loudly, he knew he'd found it.

"God, baby, you're so tight." Ashley kissed Andy, spreading his love's legs so he could thrust deeper.

"Ash… Ash, I'm close." Andy whimpered.

"So am I, baby." Ashley moaned.

Ashley began thrusted harder, making his husband moan uncontrollably.

"_ASHLEY!"_

"Andy, oh baby, I'm so close." Ashley moaned.

Andy pulled Ashley into a kiss, and moaned as Ashley screamed, spilling his load into Andy.

The couple panted. Their bodies' were slick with sweat, but neither of them cared.

Andy sighed happily, bringing Ashley's face in front of him, so he could kiss him happily.

"Mmm… Love you."

"Ashley grinned. "Love you too, baby."

Ashley pulled out, and then pulled Andy into his arms. Andy snuggled into his husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Ash, I…"

"Andy? Honey, I-"

"I'm pregnant again."

"We're having another baby? How far along are you?"

"Yeah we're having another baby. I'm about six weeks, Ash. I-"

Ashley cut Andy off by pressing their lips together.

"I love you so fucking much." Ashley kissed Andy softly.

"I love you, Ashley Purdy."

"I love you too, Andrew Dennis Biersack-Purdy."

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**So... You likey? ^.^**  
**This Andley is dedicated to Fran, who's one of my best friends :)**  
**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing!**  
**Took a couple days to write, and I have two more Andley's to write, and I'll have a new chap for Part 3 up soon, along with a new part to the Andley/Dragonfly series & hopefully I'll get _Interspecies Love Part 2_ up soon, too...**

**Heh, so much to do, so little time!**  
**Stay awesome, guys :)**  
**-Kat xo**


End file.
